Desperate Measures
by Hyrde
Summary: One-Shot: After Sept. 29th RAW, Dean gets into trouble for his antics.


Desperate Measures

**Got this idea from Seth's murderous look after Dean slimes him on Sept. 29th RAW**

Dean gave a deep sigh as he plopped down onto his hotel bed. He was a little sore from his match earlier tonight but that was fine, he could handle it. To Dean, it was worth it. Seeing Seth freaking out in the ring from the green slime on his face and clothes was priceless.

Dean chuckled again as the image of Seth flailing around trying to get his suit jacket off came to his mind. Yep, Dean thought. Overall, today had been a good day. He hoped Roman got a nice laugh out of it too from wherever he was convalescing.

Sighing again and groaning a bit from his tired muscles. Dean hoisted himself off the bed and decided to take a quick shower and then go straight to bed. After all, he needed his beauty rest if he was to keep coming up with new ways to make Seth pay for what he had done to Roman and himself.

Dean was so focused on his task that he missed the sound of his hotel door opening and closing. It was only when he looked up from his duffel bag that he realized he was not alone.

Standing in front of Dean and glaring at him with murderous expressions on their faces was none other than Seth Rollins, Randy Orton and Kane.

They really sent in the cavalry on this one, thought Dean to himself as he got up slowly from his crouched position on the ground. Dean decided to go with the friendly approach for now.

"Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here! Great match tonight Seth, you were spectacular out there," grinned Dean as Seth expression only got darker. Dean couldn't help himself; it was just too much fun to tease Seth he always took everything so seriously. "I mean who knew that green was a great color on you…"

"Shut up, Ambrose!" yelled Seth now seething with anger.

Dean's grin only grew wider. He never knew when to quit. "Or what Rollins?", Dean asked taking a few steps closer. "You gonna spank me? I got news for you. Get over it! Because I can guarantee you it's not gonna be the last time that I humiliate you in the ring. I promise you that," Dean finished getting up really close in Seth's face.

"Oh really," said Seth as a slow and evil smile spread across his face. "Well I've got news for you, Ambrose. You've finally broke the camel's back. The Authority wants us to send a message. We just can't let you get away with doing anything and everything you want any longer!"

Tingles went up Dean's spine as he realized that Seth was dead serious. He glanced around for a way out but again realized too late that the three of them had him cornered.

"And the Authority", Seth continued now gloating, "has given me permission to do whatever I want with you. And believe me Ambrose I cannot wait to get you on the ground begging for me to stop."

Dean had heard enough. He lunged forward trying to get the jump on them in order to get to the door. But he wasn't quick enough. He barely got a punch in before his world went black.

Next thing Dean knew he was on the ground. But this wasn't the hotel. No. He was outside. It was cold. He could tell that they had taken off his jacket and left him in just his ring gear. His hands were cuffed in the front and his head was covered with a black cloth. Groaning because of the intense pain in his head, Dean tried to orient himself. He could hear cars faintly in the distance.

Before he could get any more clues as to where he was the cloth surrounding his head was ripped off and he struggled to his knees as the three men watched him with cold expressions on their faces.

Dean couldn't help but laugh a bit at his situation. "What is this a mob hit?", Dean scoffed at them and got up to his feet. They still hadn't moved yet, perhaps this was just a scare tactic to make him fall in line. "Okay, okay," said Dean trying to appease them, "I get it. I was out of line. Won't happen again. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. Now come on Seth why don't we just call it a night and you can take these cuffs off of me." Said Dean holding out his hands to Seth and tried to give him his best puppy eyed dog look.

What happened next chilled Dean to the core.

"No," said Seth with such force and nastiness behind it that Dean began to wonder how they were ever friends to begin with. Dean was so hurt by Seth's reply that he wasn't ready when Randy hit him in the back with a metal pipe. To Dean, it was like Seth had betrayed him all over again.

Dean collapsed as the pain made him see stars. He could barely breathe. But the blows did not stop. After what felt like an eternity, Randy and Kane threw the pipes aside and picked him up forcefully and threw him against the fence. Dean groaned in pain as they yanked his hands up and tied them to the top of the fence. This left Dean utterly helpless as they took turns working him over. Landing shots to his chest, ribs, shoulders, face and groin. But that wasn't the worst part for Dean. The worst part was that Seth just stood there. Dean didn't take his eyes off him as his once good friend stared at him and seemed to take pleasure in his pain.

"Stop!" yelled Seth after a few minutes. Randy and Kane froze mid punch and Dean just hung from the fence too exhausted and hurting to do much but just return Seth's stare with as much heat behind it as he could muster.

Seth walked up to Dean and smirked down at him.

Was he always this evil?, Dean thought to himself. How could he have hidden this part of himself for so long from Roman and I? Were we just so blind? Was I that desperate for a friend?

Seth leaned into Dean's personal space and whispered harshly in his ear, "Beg me to stop Ambrose. Beg me to stop and this will all be over."

Dean, for his part, stared back at Seth incredulously. Seth come on, Dean thought, you should know me better than that I don't beg for anyone. Not now, not ever! Dean did not even think about the possibility of the consequences of his actions as he head butted Seth violently in the head for all it was worth.

Dean felt good for a second as Seth let out an undignified yelp but he gulped as Seth fixed him with a deadly glare. However that didn't stop Dean from running his mouth. "Payback's a bitch Seth."

Seth's glare turned into a psychotic smile as he responded, "I couldn't agree more Dean." Seth nodded to Randy and Kane as they roughly turned Dean over and retied his hands to the fence. They tore Dean's black wife beater from his body and Dean shivered as he felt the cold wind even more fiercely on his skin.

All of sudden, Dean let out a scream as he felt a knife carve into his back. He twisted his head around and looked as Seth held a bloody Swiss Army knife and had the audacity to grin at him. "Relax, Ambrose, I'm just giving you a few more scars to remember me by." Dean turned back around and shut his eyes as the knife once again cut along his back.

By the time they were done, Dean couldn't scream, think or move. They shoved him unceremoniously to the ground and as Dean started to lose consciousness he felt Seth kneel down in front of him and whisper. "I called the ambulance they are on their way. Why did you just have to keep pushing the Authority, Dean? Why couldn't you just let it go?"

Dean blearily opened his eyes and answered Seth, "You know what they say. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Letting out a pained groan, Dean finally gave in and sunk into blissful unconsciousness. Not knowing if Seth had answered him or not.

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
